Let It All Come Down
by Kamotz
Summary: The plan was simple get drafted to Smackdown! and never have to deal with Triple H again. Randy Orton and Dave Batista thought it would be easy enough they even faked a hatred of each other, publicly argued with their girlfriends, and feuded with other wr
1. Chapter 1

**Backstory:**

The plan was simple; get drafted to Smackdown! and never have to deal with Triple H again. Randy Orton and Dave Batista thought it would be easy enough -they even faked a hatred of each other, publicly argued with their girlfriends, and feuded with other wrestlers to throw off the Game- but things are never that easy in the WWE.

* * *

Randy Orton walked down the halls backstage of the MCI Center in Washington, D.C. He was sore all over; his back hurt, his head hurt, his arms hurt, but he was still the victor. He waved good-bye to his father as Cowboy Bob Orton turned a corner and walked away. Randy glanced out of the corner of his eye and saw a man with a large black hat and trenchcoat. The young Orton turned and ran after him.

"Taker, wait up," he called out. The Undertaker stopped walking and turned to face the young man he had lost to just moments before. "Taker," Randy said again. "I really want to thank you for everything that you've done for me. I don't know where I'd be right now-"

"Kid," Taker said, a slight smile on the face of the dead-man. "Don't worry about it. I know how dangerous it is to deal with someone like Triple H on a weekly basis. I'm glad I could help."

"But still," Randy said. "I feel bad. I've embarassed you in front of thousands of people and even cost you a title sh-"

"Orton," Undertaker said, his voice held an admonishing tone. "Don't worry about it." With that said, the Undertaker stalked down the hall, eventually turning a corner and disappearing from Randy's line of sight.

"What was that all about?" A voice asked. Randy turned and smiled at Stacy Keibler.

"Were you spying on me?" Randy accused playfully. "What for? Afraid I might not be too gracious to the Dead-man?"

"I'm was just there to make sure you didn't say anything stupid and get yourself in trouble with him," Stacy joked. Randy just shook his head and laughed. "Hurry up and get changed," Stacy said. "We're meeting Dave and Christy."

"Doesn't Dave have a match with JBL?" Randy asked.

Stacy sighed. "Shows how much you've been paying attention, he took that looser down a few minutes ago." Randy just laughed again and snaked his arm around Stacy's waist.

"Let's go then," Randy said with a smile. Things were finally beginning to look up…

* * *

Dave Batista shook the water from his hair as he stepped out of the shower. His match with JBL had been a brutal one, and Bradshaw might be a great brawler, but Batista had faced opponents twice as dangerous. Namely; Triple H.

Batista finished drying himself and began to change into his suit when the door to his locker room opened. Dave's eyes took on a lustful glaze as Christy Hemme sauntered into his locker room and drapped her arms around his neck.

"So, Champ," she drawled. "Now that you've taken down JBL for the second time in a row, what do you plan on doing?"

Batista growled playfully. "I can think of a few things," he said with a smirk.

"Those things better include getting a bite to eat with Randy and Stacy," Christy said. "Otherwise you're shit outta luck."

"You kiss your mother with that mouth?" Dave asked, faking astonishment.

Christy gave the World Champion a saucy look. "You never complained about my dirty mouth before."

"She's got you there," Randy Orton's voice called out from the door to the locker room. The "Legend Killer" was leaning against the doorframe with that cocky-as-hell smile on his face.

Dave finished putting on his suit and walked up to Randy Orton. He almost had to laugh. If there was one thing he and Randy both learned from their time spent in Evolution with Flair, it was how to dress to impress.

"Nice match with Taker back there," Dave commented seriously. "How's he taking this whole thing?"

Randy just shrugged his shoulders. "You can never tell with Taker," he said. "He didn't seem bothered by it at all. I think he knows what it's like to deal with Hunter. He seemed glad to help out." A smirk appeared on Orton's face. "By the way, what the hell took so long for you to take out Bradshaw?"

"Funny, you ass," Dave said and pushed Randy out the door. He finished changing and then he and Christy walked out of the locker room.

"Had a quickie?" Orton asked only to receive a slap to the back of the head by _his_ girlfriend, Stacy.

Dave laughed loudly as the four of them exited the arena and headed to the nearest restauraunt. Dave smiled to himself. Things were beginning to look up…

* * *

John "Bradshaw" Layfield sat hunched over on a bench in his locker room. He had his back and ribs taped up from the devastating Batista Bomb on the steel steps. "The Animal" Batista had crushed him. JBL was beginning to realize that he would never be able to overcome the near-unstoppable power that Batista posessed. But he wouldn't make the same mistakes that Triple H made. Maybe the World Heavyweight Championship was out of his reach, but revenge wasn't.

JBL took out his cell phone and dialed a number. The phone rang a few times before someone answered.

"It's me," JBL said into the speaker. "I trust you saw what happened? Good. Then can I expect you to be there Thursday night? Good." JBL hung up the phone with a smirk. Things were beginning to look up…

* * *

(A/N): This is my first wrestling fic so I appoligize if I didn't get personalities completely on the money. But I felt that as I wrote I became more in-tune with the personalities or each of the characters. Hopefully this continues for the rest of the story. Please R&R. Constructive criticism is appreciated, flames aren't, but I guess if you're dead set on flaming this there's nothing I can do… 


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N): This is where I'm going to deviate from the actual storyline set out by the WWE. I guess I forgot the disclaimer in the first update so here it is; I own nothing. Everything belongs to the WWE.

* * *

Smackdown! began before Randy Orton and Dave Batista could savor their respective victories. Both of them –especially Dave—were on such a hot-streak that nothing seemed as if it could stop them. But all that was about to change… 

"Sorry, playa," Teddy Long said. "This matter is out of my hands."

"You're sorry?" JBL demanded. "Sorry doesn't cut it! I was in a no holds barred match just last Sunday with the same man you're putting me in a match with!"

"Listen, playa," Teddy Long snapped, becoming more and more irritated by JBL. "You're teaming with Eddie and Orlando against Batista, Chris Benoit, and Rey Mysterio. I don't see what the problem is."

"The problem is that I can't trust Guerrero to watch my car," JBL yelled, spit flying. "Never mind watch my back in a match. And Orlando is still in pain from his match with Benoit last Sunday."

"That's just too bad, playa," Teddy Long shrugged. "This is what's scheduled as the main event tonight, so you can either get in that ring, or you can start looking for a new job!"

With a roar JBL stormed out of Teddy Long's office. He reached his locker room and pulled out his cell phone. He dialed the same number that he dialed after Summerslam. "You better get here fast," was all he said before hanging up…

* * *

"Be careful out there, Dave," Christy warned. She as well as Stacy had just been traded to Smackdown! and this was her first Smackdown! event. "This is JBL we're talking about. You may have beaten him, but he's still a very dangerous man."

Dave smiled at Christy's words. "Listen, Christy. I know that JBL may have been the big bad-guy, but I'm here now, and I've already proven that I can take care of him. Remember, I beat Tri-"

"I know," Christy said with a sigh. "You beat Triple H three times in a row. But Dave, this isn't something to take lightly. You can't keep living off of your success against Hunter. Bradshaw is an entirely different man."

"She's right," a voice agreed. Dave spun around to come face-to-face with the Undertaker. "I've been here longer than you have, champ. And believe me, JBL is never without a backup plan." Undertaker then turned around and disappeared around a corner.

"It always unnerves me how that guy just comes and goes," Randy Orton said as he got up from his seat. He checked his watch. "You'd better get going to your match, Dave."

Batista just nodded as he left for the ring…

* * *

The 619 connected and sent Orlando Jordan straight into the waiting arms of Chris Benoit who delivered a crushing German Suplex to the former US Champion. Benoit and Mysterio then turned to Batista and motioned for him to finish Jordan off. Orlando soon found himself hoisted high on Batista's shoulders and then experienced the Batista Bomb as he was slammed onto the mat and was down for the three-count.

Batista, Benoit, and Mysterio's arms were raised. They embraced to celebrate their victory and Batista and Benoit held up their respective titles. After a few more moments of posing and celebrating, Mysterio and Chris said their farewells and walked up the exit ramp. But Batista remained in the ring with his World Heavyweight Championship raised high.

Suddenly, the crowd seemed to explode, and Dave felt a presence behind him. He spun around only to be met with a powerful clothesline that took him straight off his feet. Dave slowly began to rise to his feet, but his head was still spinning. He then found himself draped over his attacker's shoulders; he was spun around and dropped to the mat. Somewhere underneath the haze of his pain he realized that he had just been F-5'd.

Batista rolled over onto his belly to look up the ramp at the man who had just attacked him. He growled as he used the ropes to pull himself to his knees. Dave cursed at the large man, but he just smirked and laughed Dave off as he held something in his hands. Dave stared wide-eyed at the man who now held the World Heavyweight Title Belt over his head.

The massive man roared with laughter as he held Dave's title high in the air. JBL then appeared from backstage and grabbed a microphone.

"Did you think it was funny, Dave?" JBL roared into the mike. "Did you enjoy embarrassing me in front of these thousands of people? Well now I've returned the favor. Let me introduce you to the man who's going to finally take your World Title away." The man holding the title posed with it raised high over his head. "Brock Lesnar!"

Brock Lesnar had returned to the WWE, and had already made a hell of an impact…

* * *

(A/N): Well that's that for this chapter. I'm not too pleased with it, but as of right now I don't really know how to improve it. Anyway, The next chapters won't be up as quickly as this. Remember, R&R. 


	3. Chapter 3

Batista gripped his World Heavyweight Championship belt extra tightly. After the show last week, he had found the belt mailed to his hotel room. He had barely slept at all that week; most of his time was spent going over old footage of Lesnar's matches. This only confirmed what had already been proven; that Brock Lesnar was a complete and utter powerhouse. That, and he had a wide assortment of technical moves. One thing was for sure; this wouldn't be easy…

* * *

"Be careful, Chris," Randy Orton said. "You're facing Orlando, and he's no doubt going to have the backup of JBL and Lesnar."

"Don't worry," Benoit assured. "All I need is thirty seconds and I'll have it won. And I've dealt with Lesnar before. I can hold my own."

"And just to be sure," a deep voice rasped. Randy jumped at the entrance of the Undertaker. "I'll be watching. Just to prevent those two creeps from interfering…"

* * *

Chris Benoit clasped his hands around Orlando Jordan, setting up the other man for a belly-to-belly suplex. In a last ditch, desperation attempt to save himself, Orlando shoved Benoit into the referee. The ref was thrown back and slammed his head on a turnbuckle. At that moment, all hell broke loose.

As Chris rose from checking on the referee he was hit with a vicious "Clothesline from Hell" that nearly took his head off. JBL stood over the "Rabid Wolverine", screaming obscenities into his face and kicking him in the stomach. Then, much to Benoit's relief, JBL stepped back, but then Benoit felt himself being lifted onto the massive shoulders of Brock Lesnar.

'Oh God,' he thought the instant before he was crushed into the mat via the power of Lesnar's F-5. Benoit vaguely registered an arm being draped across him and the referee making the three-count, but he couldn't force his body to move in the slightest. But he understood what happened; he had lost the United States Championship.

But the pain wasn't over just yet. From the corner of his eye, Chris noted that Orlando had brought a chair into the ring. JBL and Lesnar had done the same. Every fiber in his being screamed for Benoit to get out of there, but there was only so much punishment that a human being could take before the body shut down. Benoit watched helplessly as his legs and left arm were wedged into the chairs one by one.

His mind screamed for him to move as Orlando set himself up on the turnbuckle and jumped down, crushing Benoit's left arm in between one of the chairs. JBL then did the same for his right leg. But just as Lesnar was about to crush Chris's other leg, Dave Batista and the Undertaker stormed the ring and chased out Jordan, Bradshaw, and Lesnar.

Batista slung Benoit's good arm over his shoulder and helped carry the wounded Wolverine from the ring. They placed him in an ambulance and watched as it drove away.

"Guys," Randy Orton called out. "How's Chris?"

"He's been through worse," Batista replied. "But he'll be out of action for a while. I wish Taker and I could have gotten there sooner." He slammed his fist into the wall. "Damn them!" He growled. "I should've taken them down!"

"Oh, right!" Randy said with realization. "I almost forgot. Long scheduled you two for handicapped match against Lesnar, JBL, and Orlando for later tonight."

Dave cracked his knuckles and a feral smile appeared on his face. He was going to give Lesnar the payback he deserved: courtesy of the Batista Bomb…

* * *

(A/N): There's not much to say about this chapter. Short I know, but i just needed to get it out there. R&R please! people. Nothing reinvigorates an author more than reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N): New chapter here, and the action takes off. I guess I'm pretty happy with the way this chapter turned out. Looking back on it I can see that it seems really fast-paced and not as personal as I would have liked. Meaning that when I usually right it's from a limited perspective and usually I have much more of one character's inner thoughts. But I suppose I can forgive myself seeing as how this is more of an action-oriented chapter. Anyway, enjoy people.

* * *

The Undertaker dragged JBL back over to his corner and tagged in Dave Batista. Dave hoisted JBL up to his feet and then threw him into the turnbuckle. Dave drove his shoulders into Bradshaw's midsection repeatedly. Batista took JBL and Irish whipped him into the ropes on the other side. When JBL came charging back towards him, Dave grabbed the former WWE Champion and slammed him to the mat with a spinebuster.

JBL writhed in pain as he tried to roll to the ropes and rise to his feet, but once he reached his corner, he felt a hand come down and slap his back; the tag had been made.

Brock Lesnar and Dave Batista stared each other down in the center of the ring. They quickly locked up, and Lesnar began showing his technical prowess by catching Dave in a side-headlock. But Batista knew his way around that move and pushed Brock off him and into the ropes. Brock rebounded off the ropes and slammed into Dave with a hard shoulder knockdown. Dave was thrown to the mat and Brock went in for the attack. He flipped Batista so that the "Animal" was facedown on the mat and positioned himself above him. Lesnar then drove his knees into Batista's skull.

"Tag me in!" JBL roared from the corner. "I'm going to beat that sonofabitch straight back to hell!"

Lesnar laughed, but complied and hurled Batista into his, JBL, and Orlando's corner, quickly tagging JBL in. Bradshaw then went to work on the champion, hitting Batista with a series of powerful punches and knockdowns. Meanwhile, Brock went around the ring and dragged Taker from where he was standing by the turnbuckle and smashed his head against the steel steps. Taker fought back and the two old enemies traded punches.

JBL bounced off the ropes, already going for the Clothesline from Hell, but Batista knew this and exploded with his own clothesline, completely leveling the former champion. Batista rose to his feet and began stalking the fallen JBL, a predatory grin on the face of the champion. Dave moved to the ropes and shook them back and forth before giving JBL the "thumbs-down".

The Undertaker reversed Lesnar's attempted Irish whip and tossed "the Next Big Thing" into the security wall. Taker charged towards the stunned Lesnar, but Brock was playing possum and dove to the side as Taker crashed into the wall. Brock the hoisted the Undertaker onto his shoulders and set up for the F-5.

Batista positioned JBL on his shoulders and prepared to smash him to the ground with the Batista Bomb, but Orlando Jordan used to ropes for momentum and cracked into Dave's ankle with a chop-lock. Batista's legs buckled from underneath him and he collapsed to his knees. JBL used this opening and bounced off the ropes, effectively grounding Batista with the Clothesline from Hell.

With Taker on his shoulders, Brock Lesnar threw the Dead man's legs around and crushed the Undertaker's face onto the steel steps. The bell tolled for the disqualification and the match officially ended. But Undertaker was passed out, lying in a pool of his own blood. Brock Lesnar looked into the ring and smiled at JBL. Orlando then came back into the ring wielding a steel chair and Brock gave him the thumbs up…

* * *

Christy Hemme raced towards the entrance ramp to the ring with only one thought on her mind; help Dave. She shoved her way through the crowd of people that had gathered to watch the match. Most of them were the guys from the locker room, but one grabbed Christy and held her back.

"What are you thinking?" Stacy Keibler demanded. "You're going to get yourself hurt, or worse! How will that help?"

"I need to help him!" Christy yelled, tears streaking down her face. "They're going to kill him!"

"Christy, please think this throu-" Stacy was cut off as Christy shoved her way past her and dashed out to the ring. "No!"

Christy stumbled down the ramp towards the ring, but froze in fear at the look Brock Lesnar sent her from his position between the ramp and the ring. Suddenly, a figure tore past her. He ducked under a strike made by Lesnar and flew into the ring. Using this as a distraction, Christy ran to Dave's side.

Orlando Jordan instinctively swung the chair, but his attacker knocked the chair from his hands and to the floor. Orlando quickly followed, smashing his face on the chair courtesy of Randy Orton's "RKO". Orlando's face busted open on the steel chair and he lay knocked out on the mat.

Randy turned his head just in time to see JBL charge off the ropes towards him. The young Orton leapt into the air and knocked Bradshaw upside the head with a standing dropkick. By this time however, Lesnar had returned to the ring. When Randy turned towards him, Brock charged forward and hit Orton with a running STO. Lesnar rolled back and prepared to hit Orton with the F-5, but he was doubled over with a low blow.

Stacy jumped back as Randy Orton leveled Brock with a vicious chair-shot to the head. Randy Orton brandished the chair as JBL rolled from the ring, dragging Orlando and Brock up the ramp. Randy Orton's theme music played as he stood with the chair until JBL, Lesnar, and Orlando were out of sight. Only then did Randy slump to the ground, clutching his shoulder. When he RKO'd Orlando, he had caught his shoulder between Orlando and the steel chair.

But first thing was first; his friends needed medical attention…

* * *

"How is he doing?" Randy asked Stacy. They were standing in the waiting room at the local hospital. Undertaker had been rushed there right after the match and Randy hadn't seen him since.

"He's in stable condition," Stacy replied. "But he won't be cleared to wrestle anytime in the near future. As of right now, he's in a drug induced coma until the doctors can finish with surgery."

"And Dave?"

"I'm fine," Dave said as he came into view. Aside from a few bumps and bruises Batista had emerged from the match unscathed. Christy's arm was locked with his as she refused to leave his side after the match. "What about you? You're shoulder got hit pretty good."

Randy winced as he rolled his shoulder around. It was sore and the doctors recommended he use a sling, but aside from that he was fine. "I'll be alright," Orton growled. "Man, when I get my hands on them…" he trailed off, his meaning clear.

"Take it easy," Dave said. "Neither of us are in ring-shape at the moment, and though you may have scrambled Lesnar's brains tonight, I have no doubt that he'll be back next week mad as hell."

Randy spun around and smashed his fist into a wall. "Damn it all," he growled…

* * *

"We can't let them do this," Christy said to Stacy. "I don't know if they'll survive next time. Lesnar and JBL are two of the biggest names on the roster, and with the kind of power that they have, they could attract some other guys to their cause."

Stacy sighed. Christy was right; if Bradshaw and Lesnar could recruit some guys like MNM or Eddie Guerrero then they were in serious trouble. It was one thing for Dave and Randy to face three guys, but it was entirely different fighting four or five guys.

"You're right," she sighed. "And I think I know someone I can call."

"We'll need somebody tough," Christy said uncertainly. "Someone who can stand up to either Lesnar or JBL."

"Don't worry, Christy," Stacy said with a slight grin. "If this guy comes through for us, let me assure you, he's definitely _the man _for the job…"

* * *

(A/N): Ok this chapter is done. Any guesses as to who it is? Anyway R&R! 


	5. Chapter 5

Things had never looked so bleak for Randy Orton and Dave Batista. During the weeks after Undertaker's hospitalization, Lesnar and Bradshaw seemed to make a habit of crushing any superstars who got in their way.

The first match the duo had was against the WWE Tag Team Champions; the Legion of Doom. Lesnar and JBL dominated the entire match, but when Animal hoisted Bradshaw up for the Doomsday Device, everything went downhill. MNM stormed the ring and attacked the LOD -resulting in a disqualification- but Lesnar and JBL weren't finished. Alongside MNM, they went to work completely dismantling the Legion of Doom. And that was just the beginning.

The next week, Lesnar and JBL attacked Hardcore Holly. The week after that they beat down Rey Mysterio and Booker T with the help of Eddie Guerrero, Orlando Jordan, and MNM. People were beginning to wonder why Dave and Randy weren't on Smackdown! The answer was simple; Vince McMahon.

Vince had ordered Randy and Dave not to appear -or even go- to the arena for the past three weeks, simply stating that he couldn't afford the two of them to be crippled like so many others were doing.

And so it was on September thirtieth that Dave Batista and Randy Orton were finally allowed to return to the ring. With just under two weeks until No Mercy, Orton and Batista were intent on making as big an impact as possible…

* * *

"Listen, playa," Teddy Long said. "I wanna help you all out." Long had called Randy, Dave, Stacy, Christy, and a multitude of other superstars into his office. "If we allow Lesnar and Bradshaw to continue with what they're doin' then there's no hope for any of us: Smackdown! will be ruined." 

"Well what can we do?" Bobby Lashley –the newest wrestler to join the roster- asked. "Hell they have six guys on their side! I mean, Dave's good and everything, but even he can't handle those odds."

"Well then I suggest we even those odds, playa," Long said with a smile.

"You have a plan?" It was Ken Kennedy, without the usual vibrato.

"Damn straight," Teddy laughed. "Tonight, I'm scheduling a tag-team match: Randy Orton and Dave Batista against Brock Lesnar and John Bradshaw Layfield. And just to make sure everything goes fairly, I'm sending Bobby Lashley, Ken—I mean Mr. Kennedy, and Christian into the audience just incase JBL's cronies come through that way. I'll also be sending Paul London, and the Mexicools to block off all entrances to the ring from backstage." He turned to Dave and Randy. "I'm countin' on the two of you to beat the living hell out of those two sob's."

Randy cracked his knuckles and Dave began to rotate his shoulders. They were going to bring it like never before…

* * *

The crowd in the arena was going nuts, but neither Dave nor Randy could hear them over the sound of their blood pounding in their ears. Batista and Lesnar were in the ring trading blows back and forth while Orton and Layfield were on the outside. 

Batista hurled Lesnar into the ropes and then knocked him outside of the ring with a vicious clothesline. Dave then slid out of the ring after him and the two giants began fighting their way up the ramp towards the backstage area.

Meanwhile, JBL had thrown Randy into the security wall and then back into the ring. As Randy Orton rose to his feet, JBL rebounded off the ropes and lashed out with the Clothesline from Hell. But Orton –predicting this move- just managed to duck underneath it. When JBL turned around he was met with a thumb to the eye and was then introduced to the mat for the three-count thanks to the RKO…

* * *

"Randy!" Stacy called out. The young Orton spun around to meet his girlfriend who practically tackled him to the floor. She locked her arms around his neck and refused to let go even once he got up. 

"Where's Dave?" Randy asked, his tone deadly serious. The last he saw of Dave, the "Animal" had chased Lesnar out of the ring.

"Right here," Dave answered as he walked up behind Randy. Dave was sporting a black eye and had a slight limp, but seemed to be in good spirits. "Long rescheduled some of the matches for this Sunday at No Mercy. I'm defending the title against Lesnar in the main event. You're facing JBL," he said to Randy. "The Mexicools are facing MNM, Kennedy is taking on Guerrero, and Lashley is facing Orlando."

"So we got our work cut out for us, don't we," Randy said. Batista simply nodded. Randy sighed. "Well I'm heading back to the hotel. JBL knocked me pretty good earlier."

"I'll see you tomorrow," Dave said as he clasped Randy's hand. "Take it easy."

"You, too." With that said, Randy and Stacy left the arena…

* * *

"You coming?" Dave asked Christy after they had both showered and changed after the show. "I'm heading back to our hotel to get some rest." 

"I'll be with you in a little," Christy answered. "I'm going to head over to the local hospital and talk to a doctor; I haven't been feeling so great recently."

"Want me to come with you?" Dave asked.

"No," Christy answered. "I'm sure I can handle this myself."

Dave smiled. "Okay, but don't take too long. And watch your back. No telling what Lesnar may do to get the hand over me for this Sunday." Christy nodded, gave Dave a quick kiss, and sped out of the arena parking lot…

* * *

Three Hours Later…

* * *

The phone rang and Randy Orton rolled over to answer it with a groan. "This had better be important," he growled.

"Randy, it's Dave," Batista said into the phone. Randy heard the edge in his voice; something was seriously upsetting him.

"What's going on?" He asked, slightly more alert.

"Christy hasn't come back yet," Dave yelled into the phone. "She said she was going to see a doctor, and that was three hours ago."

"Dave, calm down," Randy said sternly. "I'm sure there's a perfectly logical explanation for this. Maybe she's just taking longer than expected."

"I'm going out to look for her," Dave blurted out. "I need to find her." He hung up after that.

"What's wrong?" Stacy asked sleepily. "You sounded upset."

"That was Dave," Randy said quietly, the seriousness of the situation just beginning to sink in. "Christy went to the doctor after the show and she hasn't come back yet. It's been three hours."

"Oh," Stacy said. Fear, suspicion, and worry laced that one syllable. After tonight she had thought not to contact her backup plan, but now she was beginning to reconsider.

"Yeah," Randy sighed. "Oh…"

* * *

(A/N): Any ideas as to what's happened? Who is Stacy thinking of calling? John Cena? Big Show? Shawn Michaels? Stone Cold? The Rock? Would she be so desperate as to contact Triple H or Ric Flair? Or does she have someone else in mind? Who exactly is "_the man_" and will he be willing to help? Remember, Reviews are greatly appreciated. 

-Now for my chapter critique: I don't think too highly of this chapter, mainly because it seems to be more of a transition chapter, setting up for more of a storyline. But I suppose it's all necessary.


	6. Chapter 6

No Mercy had arrived and Christy had still not been found. Batista had spent all of Saturday and early Sunday morning looking for her, but much to his, Randy, and Stacy's dismay, Christy remained missing. Finally, after hours and hours of searching, Randy finally convinced Dave to take a rest before his match against Lesnar.

No Mercy had been relatively good for Dave and his friends. Ken Kennedy may have lost to Eddie Guerrero, but Bobby Lashley, the Mexicools, and Randy Orton all won their respective matches. Lashley might now be sporting a busted shoulder and Randy did suffer a concussion, but No Mercy seemed to be going well.

But now wasn't the time to relax. As Batista's theme music hit, the champion stalked down the ramp; his eyes never leaving those of Brock Lesnar –who waited patiently in the ring. This would be his toughest challenge yet…

* * *

Dave sat by the hospital bed, both his hands grasping Christy's left hand gently, but firmly. He sat there in his sweats and t-shirt with his ring gear still on underneath; he hadn't even bothered to shower or change after the match. It was only during the past few minutes that he had even allowed the doctors to stitch the massive gash on his forehead closed. When he had burst through the doors of the hospital; sweaty, bruised, and bloody, the doctors had thought he was in an accident. Truth be told, he was in an accident; an accident called the F-5… **

* * *

Flashback… **

Batista and Lesnar locked up once again. Fueled by his ever-increasing fury, Dave drove Brock into the turnbuckle. The referee stepped in and demand that he back off, but instead, he swung himself around and whipped his opponent into the opposite corner; sternum first. Brock rose to his feet, his hands furiously trying to massage the pain from his chest.

"Where is she?" Dave demanded form the other side of the ring. But Brock simply smirked darkly.

This only served to anger "the Animal" further and he charged to attack. But his charge was anticipated and he was caught in a belly-to-belly suplex as the momentum shifted. The momentum continued to shift back and forth as the match progressed, most often favoring Lesnar over Batista. During the match, Dave's forehead was sliced open by one of the exposed turnbuckles. Finally Dave exploded off the ropes with a vicious clothesline and knocked Lesnar to his back.

"Where is she?" He demanded again, spit flying. Lesnar just smirked and pointed to the ramp.

Dave spun around and his eyes widened in shock. There stood Eddie Guerrero. In his arms he held and unconscious Christy; bound and gagged. Dave stood there in a trance; his eyes burning with unshed tears of rage and fear.

This momentary distraction was all it took for Lesnar to hoist Dave up on his shoulders and deliver the F-5 with punishing results. For the first time, Dave was pinned in a championship match; the new World Heavyweight Champion was Brock Lesnar…

**End Flashback… **

* * *

Dave remained rooted in his position, silently thanking whatever angel watched over him for protecting Christy as well. They had been so lucky, he realized. Guerrero could have easily done so much worse to poor Christy. Thankfully, Guerrero left her on the ramp after the match and Stacy was able to rush Christy to the hospital. 

"You okay?" Dave's head snapped around to find Randy Orton leaning up against the doorframe. "The doctors said she'd be fine. She's been completely checked out; she just needs some time to rest." Randy said, his voice lacking the usual carefree attitude. "And so do you."

"I'll be fine," Dave insisted. In actuality, his head was pounding and he knew he smelled like the back end of a garbage truck.

"Listen," Randy said, a slight edge in his voice. "Go back to the hotel, take a shower, and change. Stacy and I will stay here and watch Christy while you're gone."

Dave sighed. He didn't like it, but knew that Randy's idea was the best one all night. "I'll be back soon," he whispered to Christy and reluctantly released her hand…

* * *

"We need help," Stacy blurted out from where they were sitting. "We can't keep going on like this; someone is going to get seriously hurt." 

"Well what do you want me to do?" Randy asked. "Most of everyone on the Smackdown! roster don't want anything to do with us at this point in time. Who would take our side? Kennedy and Lashley already said that they don't want to get in the middle of this feud. I'm sure that Mysterio, Booker T, and the Legion of Doom would want to help us, but they're out of action for a while. That, and Taker and Benoit won't be cleared to wrestle for months or weeks in the very least. The two of them were some of the only guys on the roster to _ever_ beat Lesnar!"

"So we just need to find someone else!" Stacy cried. "Why don't we call up some of your friends on RAW? Big Show, Angle, and Cena all hate Brock. Why don't we call them?"

"Sorry, Stacy," A voice said. Randy and Stacy turned around to find General Manager Theodore Long. "I already spoke to Vince about that, and he won't allow anyone from the active RAW roster to come to Smackdown!"

"So what do we do?" Randy demanded.

"Um," Stacy began uncertainly. "I think I have an idea. But you might not like it."

"Tell me," Randy said. "At this point I'm willing to try anything; for Christy's sake. For all our sakes." Stacy whispered something in Randy's ear and his eyes widened. "Aw hell," he grumbled. "Dave is not going to like this."

"We don't have a choice," Stacy countered. "We need someone who can definitely stand up to Brock and whatever he throws at us. And we know that he's done it before.Besides, what do we have to lose by asking?"

"You just let me know how I can help," Long said. "And I'll do everything in my power to bring this guy to Smackdown!"

Randy sighed in exasperation. Tomorrow was going to be a long day…

* * *

(A/N): So who are Randy and Stacy going to call? And more importantly, will he help them. R&R people. 


End file.
